kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing(unless censored) *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) DarkestShadow first talk bubble to me you don't have to keep this all the time you know -_-' any way you get my last message? 01:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll start tommorrow after people have seen my template here oh and thanks for the congratulations... any tips on terra xehanort in Terra's story? 08:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *Ars Solum *Sonic Blade *Meteor Crash *Zantetsuken *limit storm *Cura *Flame Salvo 08:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) oh n=know I've only ever given warnings that block was already there... also I'm only at level 23 with just over 1k munny... I'll have a lot of fun getting all that -_-' 08:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Just tips IRC then 08:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) click on the link that I just gave, enter your username then type in the capcha 08:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Bah Bye! Trials Are you mad at me or something? Hey.. }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text= i see, okay. good luck on your Exam then. }} Don't worry about it exactly as the title says 01:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) may the odds be ever in your favor Thanks... I think Umm thanks for that... I'll also take that as IRC? 06:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) hey when handing out the PA awards give them one of these codings instead 01:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ohand when handing it out don't forget the code that surrounds this Heya, about GO Umm, by set do you mean you bought multiple items or is this ine specific object your talking about? For generally changing the outfit of your avatar go over the 'MyGaia' portion and the drop down should have an option with 'Avatar'. That's like the first one you see. Click that link and it'll take you to a semi-organized page that you can equip items. What's the item name(s)? Incase it's some other problem. Keyblade If what you want is a Keyblade made from others, then you picked the wrong guy :/ I design them by drawing them....--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha, that's why I asked! Hmmm...let me see. This is like the basic way of putting it: http://img90.imageshack.us/img90/3827/stormfallkhbbscopy.png Let me know how you want everything connected etc. and I'll work on it later today. Also aren't you in school? 00:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) http://img690.imageshack.us/img690/9548/rainfellkhbbscopy.png http://img856.imageshack.us/img856/4537/unled1copyfg.png http://img546.imageshack.us/img546/7779/unled2copyv.png http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/2089/unled2copypng6.png http://img191.imageshack.us/img191/7383/571pxfenrirkhiicopy.png Heya, I was editing your Walkthrough and I was on the Dwarf Woodlands section of Ventus' story. I think you should rewrite the part about finding the Dwarves, 'cause it's a bit hard to understand. I hope I'm not offending you! I've fixed up the rest of the page, I'm just unsure what to do with that section. 02:02, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know what it means. If you could write down the basics of what you need to do for that section (how you find the dwarves), I'll happily type it up 06:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Soul Eater Meetings and stuff DH! Hey LA. Riddles kicking in today I see. Master Vantius's Dimensional Gate. 04:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Angel Star. 04:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hammer Frame. 00:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) List Please. 00:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Darkheart3 Dark-EnigmaXIII *DarkestAhadow *Dan da Man36 *Dakk Tribal *DanJTWebb *DarKingdomhearts *Dark-riku1994. 00:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thats DS. Olympus Coliseum. 01:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Madness please. 01:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Er, Treasure Trove? 01:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) could it be A Somebody? 01:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your right, I wasn't close XD. World of Chaos. 01:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sora. But i'm pretty sure Riku told him that. 01:43, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm. Sora's Lion Form? 02:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Leon. 02:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I probably won't make it. But that dosen't matter. I guess i'll see you later. 02:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Saix? 00:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Defender. 00:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) chaos Ripper. 04:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Master Xehanort's Keyblade? 22:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Xanagrams please. 04:20, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Darkness will be dark. 00:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. 00:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Types: Sorcerer *Berserker *Dusk *Sniper *Creeper *Assasin Commands: Warp Snipe *Reversal. 00:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) X-Combo please. 00:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) 1.Shadow *Gigas Shadow *Mega Shadow *Darkball *Invisible *Orcus *Bit Sniper *Neoshadow *Darkside *Shadow Sora 2.Roxas and Axel fought 3.Sorceror 4.Space Paranoids and Port Royal. 00:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Pride Lands. 00:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hero's Crest. 00:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Your Competition }|— }|}} |line=Orange |border=red |border2=red |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text=Oh you're right. sorry. }} We're back in business! http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/3620/fatalcrest.png http://img543.imageshack.us/img543/2814/rainfell.png http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/7875/voidgearvanitaskhbbscop.png http://img202.imageshack.us/img202/8103/souloblivioncopy.png http://img534.imageshack.us/img534/8278/ladyluck.png Long time no--chat? see? Talk? Sure, why not? Just a way to pass my time doing b etter things than homework and chores. XD I probably won't do it for the competitions, just for the sake of it! 05:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Way to Dawn? EDIT: Two Become One 19:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *Foudre, Dissonance, Eruption, Soleil Couchant, Indigo, Vague 23:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *J-Translation 23:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *FRom my mini knowledge, Vexen? 00:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) * Sorry for the late reply (Algebra and Geometry classes and swim team) --Userbox. Xanagram *Xion and Axel 21:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Poor Melissa 22:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Gee sorry for the late reply...7 00:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Yay...I barely know X a lot. (originally the characters were from FF, not KH) And from all as in Crisis core, advent, all? But here goes: **Cloud **tifa **Aerith **Cid **Yuffie **Sephiroth **Zack I suppose that's all... 00:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey sorry, I have other things to do you know... it kinda got pushed to the back of my mind... I'll do it later ok 19:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Holla'in for you! Riddle Hey Where'd they go?